


Sibling Reunion

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: After Mia and Gina announce their pregnancy, Max expresses a desire to see May again and Molly puts a plan into action.





	1. Chapter 1

Flannery proves to be right about her assumption that Gina and Mia would end up pregnant as well. On their first ovulation, they both get pregnant, and it isn’t long before this makes itself known to the group, something that all four of them are excited to learn about. With Molly already so far along, her stomach huge with the unborn child now, and both twins knowing that they will soon be in a similar state, Max knows that they’re going to have their hands full, and yet he is more excited than anything else.

Naturally, they’re reaction to finding out this good news is celebrating, and the best way they can think of to celebrate is for Max to give each of his three girls a good fucking. First, he takes Mia from behind, while Molly and Gina play with one another, then the girls switch off and Gina lays back while he fucks her, and Mia and Molly finger each other and enjoy watching. They all get off several times with each other, taking turns until the girls who have gotten the good news have both had a couple of very pleasant orgasms. Then, with both of them taken care of, it’s time to switch off once again.

With both Mia and Gina satisfied, he takes Molly last, and lets the twins lay on either side of them while he fingers their freshly creampied cunnies, both of them squirming in arousal at both this and being able to watch him fuck Molly. She rides him, because he stomach is far too big now to allow her any other position, and he is still able to support her on top of him, even with the additional weight of their unborn child.

Molly bounces on top of him, while he somewhat lazily takes it, starting to feel tired out after all the celebratory fun, not that any of the girls mind. Molly is just fine with taking control, and in fact rather likes having Max beneath her like this, riding him to her heart’s content. Positioning can be difficult in her current condition, so she’s glad that they’re able to make things work, and she wonders how things will be once the twins get to this size.

Max, as if reading her mind, comments on that subject. “I wonder what the two of you will look like your tiny tummies swell up as big as Molly’s has,” he murmurs. “I can’t wait to see that for myself.” This earns him a kiss on the cheek from both of the twins, and then they lay back, gazing at him in adoration as they begin to rub their hands all over his chest, feeling so lucky to be able to be here, and to be able to carry his children.

Molly reaches down to run her hands over his chest as well, joining her little sisters.

“You seem really proud of yourself,” Molly comments with a smile, bouncing lightly on his cock, and Max nods.

“This is the best day ever,” he says. “Really, the only thing that could ever make this better would be if May were here.”

This triggers a series of flashbacks for Molly, as she remembers all the times she had with May and Max, traveling with just the three of them. Back then, she was so new to all of this, and had so much to learn from the two of them, and learn she ever did. It’s hard to believe that the girl she was back that then is the same as the girl she is now.

She remembers the way May coaxed Max into approaching her on the night they met, and their first time play “grown up” games, and how May helped her adjust to life traveling, and how May tried to play the part of the perfect older sister. Of course, there were bumps along the way, especially when Max first became able to ejaculate, and things started to fall apart from their, but all in all, they were such wonderful, and such sexy times, and Molly can understand why Max misses them so much.

And as for herself, the brief flashes of memories of all the things the three of them used to do together is enough to push her over the edge at last, crying out for Max as she comes on top of him, and the feeling of her twitching pussy brings him to climax as well. He moans as he shoots up into her, and the twins watch their faces eagerly, neither able to hold back once they see just how good Max and Molly have made each other feel. Max’s fingering brings them both to another orgasm, and the twins cry out in unison, and in ecstasy.

With all three of them done in for the night, they all relax for a bit as they try to catch their breath, and once each of them has recovered, Molly decides to say something that’s on her mind. She’s actually been thinking about this on and off, because May still keeps in touch with them, but she’s never actually tried to go through with it. Now that she knows how much Max misses his sister, she decides to bring it up.

A conspiratorial look crosses her faces and she drops her voice low, as if she’s sharing a secret, though all three of them can clearly hear her. “You know, May is going to be participating in a contest not too far from here pretty soon. I bet it would be pretty easy for us to meet up with her.” Max listens, clearly interested, and she continues, “Actually, I’ve got a super secret plan in mind that I really think you’d like, Max.”

It’s hard for him not to get too excited after he hears that, and if he weren’t already exhausted, he might be driven to fuck one of his girls again just from the excitement of Molly having some sort of plan. Instead, he tries to badger her for details, but no matter how much he tries to ask her, she brushes him off and doesn’t answer, telling him that it wouldn’t be a surprise if she told him.

Both Gina and Mia nag her as well, and Molly promises them that she will tell them in time. After all, they’re going to be a very necessary part to her plan going off without a hitch. Max cannot wait to see what Molly has in store for him and his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days after their celebration, Molly takes Mia and Gina with her to watch May participate in a contest. May has a sweeping victory, and then Molly and the twins go to meet up with May afterward. She’d talked about this with May a little bit beforehand, and they’d made plans, wanting to get caught up. She’d claimed that Max was busy for now, and that it would just be the girls, and so May is more willing to be lead into the room that they are sharing, for a girls’ night in.

At first, they just talk about things, with Molly and May getting caught up and Mia and Gina getting to know the older girl. May teases her a bit about her condition, saying, “You really didn’t listen to my warning at all, did you? Look how big you already are! Well, I guess that was your choice.”

Molly brushes off the little jab, knowing that she will have her fun with May later. Instead, she works to convince May to spend the night with them, and May agrees, having not made arrangements for the night yet anyway. The four girls change into their nightwear, with Molly changing into a light blue gown that is made to stretch against her large stomach, but even so, it’s become a little short on her. Gina and Mia have matching, somewhat frilly yellow gowns, but one has a small blue bow, whereas the other has a small red bow, the only way to tell them apart if one doesn’t already know them well.

May seems the most mature of all of them, with her ruffly pink tank top and matching pink shorts, a dark, almost red shade of pink that really suits her. Once the four of them are dressed for bed, they can resume getting caught up, and getting acquainted.

But this time, it’s based less on conversation; that is, Molly is finally able to bring up the subject she’s sure that May knows she’s wanted to all along, by asking if she’d like to have some girl-on-girl time. “Just like old times,” she says, “but with two new little sisters instead of Max.”

May agrees to this, perhaps because she’s missed Molly more than she lets on, and she doesn’t even take too much convincing to have her arms tied behind her back while her little sisters help her relax and feel amazing. Once May is tied up, Molly gets on all fours, leaning forward to kiss her big sister, while the twins expose May’s breasts, excited to have something bigger to play with than they’re used to.

Gina takes one of her nipples in between her lips, sucking eagerly, while Mia gropes at one of May’s breasts, before teasing her nipple between her fingers. After a bit, they switch off what they’re doing, both eager to experiment the differences with their new big sister. May moans into Molly’s open mouth, kissing her back passionately and incredibly aroused just from the way the twins are playing with her. It must have been a while for her, Molly thinks, and has to try not to laugh.

Once Gina and Mia are satisfied with her breasts, they begin kissing down her body, trailing kisses over and down her stomach, though they ignore her pussy once they reach it, preferring to focus on her thighs and legs instead. After they’ve properly teased her there, they lift her legs, spreading them and kissing along the undersides of her thighs and calves, clinging to her legs as they both work their way down.

By the time they have reached her feet, they’re both grinding their girlhoods against her legs, their still flat tummies and chests pressed against her. Both of them massage her feet while they do so, and May moans from that as well. All the while, Molly begins working her way down, and with May so openly exposed like this, it makes it easy for her to reach her face down between the older girl’s legs, where she eagerly buries her face between her thighs so that she can eat her out, something that she has not been able to do in a while.

Still, she has her practice with the twins, and she hasn’t lost any of her skill; in fact, May is quick to discover that Molly has only improved in their time apart, and she is sure that that feeling is not just due to the general lack of action she’s been getting lately. Though that probably does have at least a minor part in it. Molly buries her tongue within May’s folds without hesitation, and even without teasing, and May cries out in surprise at the sudden sensation.

Between Molly pleasuring her and the twins relaxing her, she feels like she’s on the edge of something unfamiliar. Of course, she’s felt both sensations separately before, but to feel them together is so rare that it feels like something she’s never felt before, and she moans louder and louder still as her orgasm approaches. Molly does not let up, her plan still in the back of her mind, the excitement from what is to come driving her on.

As for the twins, they’re just lost in the excitement of something new, grinding against May in an almost manic fashion, both growing rather close themselves. Their enthusiasm adds to May’s arousal as well, as there’s something so strange yet so hot about them getting off just by grinding on her legs like that.

And when she does finally come, when Molly’s tongue is able to bring her to orgasm at last, she cries out and trembles, the ecstasy even greater than anything she is able to give to herself, and she remembers exactly why she always loved having her little brother and sister there to play with her and keep her company. Her trembling is enough to finally set the twins over the edge as well, and May’s thighs become soaked with their juices.

May is left panting and overwhelmed with delight, the afterglow clouding her mind so much that she doesn’t pay attention to when Molly gets up, and what she does. She doesn’t notice Molly going for someone else, but Molly has a plan to act out, and this is all just a part of that. Now, it’s time to move into the main phase, and bring Max into the action.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly sits down on May’s lower abdomen and gestures for Max, who has been hiding in the shadows all along. He’s rock hard from watching but not being allowed to touch himself, and he’s so desperate for some action that nothing could hold him back now. Molly spreads out May’s pussy in invitation, and he hurries to close the distance between them, eager to plunge his cock into his sister for the first time in so long.

He pushes inside of her, and May, at first, is so overwhelmed, so cock-starved, that she is at first just delighted to have her cunny filled once again. As Max begins to thrust into her, at first, her body is in control, responding to the pleasure accordingly, and clouding her judgment further. It takes her a bit to truly return to her senses, and realize that the one thing she’d tried to avoid when breaking things off with Max is now a possibility, as he’s buried so deep inside of her. She asks herself why she denied herself for so long, and the answer is enough to snap her back to reality.

She remembers Molly’s swollen stomach with horror, and cries out, “Are you wearing a condom, Max?”

“He isn’t,” Molly answers for him, reaching to fondle Max’s balls. “Me and the twins have been blue balling him for a couple days to get him ready for this. His balls are fit to burst with such a massive load!”

“You little bitches!” May screams out in anger, realizing that she’s been tricked into this. “You sneaky, conniving little wenches! How could you trick me like this?” She begins thrashing, trying to shake them all off of her, but to no avail. They’re all too heavy, and there’s a part of her body that wants to keep going, and she isn’t able to get them off of her.

Meanwhile, the girls are all offended by May’s insults, and in turn encourage Max to get on with it.

“Hurry up!” Mia says. “Hurry up and knock her up!”

“Yeah!” agrees Gina. “Make her pay for that!”

“Knock the lonely old maid down a few notches,” Molly says. “Or, should I say lonely old bitch? Since that’s only fair, after she called us that!”

“Make her regret it!” one of the twins cries out, and May is losing track of which is which in her panic.

“She deserves it!” the other agrees, and all the while, Max keeps thrusting into her.

“Please,” May says frantically, trying to convince him to stop this. “I can blow you! What about that? Or anal! You can fuck me in the butt, you love that! Don’t you?”

“Nah,” he says, not slowing down at all. “All three of these girls have way tighter asses than you, so I could just fuck one of them. And they’ve all got lots of practice with blowing, so whatever you do won’t be special at all. The only thing you’ve got that they don’t have is an empty womb.”

“Max, please!” May is panicking so much now that she can hardly think straight; she can barely fathom that her own little brother would do something so horrid, so unspeakable, to her. “Let me use my boobs! Come on, you can’t get a titty fuck from those flat chested little bitches!”

“Give in, May!” Molly cries. “To pleasure, I mean! It feels so good to have Max’s baby squirming inside me, I know you’d just love it! It’s even more intense trying to hold my pee with a baby weighing down on my bladder!”

“It also feels so good when he fills us up!” Gina says.

“Creampies are great!” Mia agrees.

But May doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want any of this, she can’t believe that she fell for this or that they harbored this much ill will toward her. She doesn’t know any way to escape, and she doesn’t know what she’s going to do if the worst really does come to pass, and it is seeming like it will. “Please, Max! We can buy condoms! I’ll let you fill as many of those as you want using my pussy! Please!”

“You know, that might have worked before,” he replies, after some thought. “Back when I first started, if you’d offered that, then I would have been fine with it, but you cut me off completely, and that was awful. Now, the only thing I really want to do is knock you up so that I can fuck you as much as I want, with nothing to worry about cos you’re already pregnant! I want to fuck you and watch your belly grow with our child!”

Those words are the opposite of what she wants to hear, and with no way out, she really doesn’t know what to do. “Please pull out, please don’t come in me, I don’t want to have a baby, I don’t want to have my brother’s baby!” she begs, but her cries fall on deaf ears and Max simply replies, “I’m getting close.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” May chants, repeating the word over and over again while her body continues to bring Max closer to climax, and when he finally releases inside of her, she lets out a long cry of, “Noooo!” Despite her horror, her body continues to betray her, sending her into one of the strongest orgasms of her life.

Her thrashing causes the twins to come as well, and it’s while they are in the throes of that she comes back to her senses and begins to beg. “Please, let me go wash myself, or...or pee in me, wash it out, please,” she begs.

“Sorry, but I emptied out before we started,” her brother replies, as he begins to fuck her once again, and she sobs.

Molly is tired of listening to May whine, and is tired of being the only one who hasn’t gotten to come, so she scoots back to sit on May’s face to silence her. Reflexively, May begins to eat her out. It doesn’t take long for Molly to reach her first orgasm of the evening like this, considering how much anticipation she’s built up and, since she’s been holding all this time, she loses control of her bladder at the same time.

Max fucks May again and again until she’s milked his cock completely dry, and once he’s done with her and pulls out to rest up. May is left tied up and defenseless, and the twins and Molly both go to fetch the toys that Flannery gave her, surprising May by showing that they are not done yet.

While Gina takes May’s mouth and Mia gets a breast fuck from her, Molly uses her special toy to penetrate her ass and pussy, and the girls continue to use their “older sister” to their hearts’ content.


End file.
